When two devices are incompatible or lack access to a connecting network, data transfer between them might still be possible using displayed and captured visual codes such as a QR code, a PDF417 code, etc.
However, the standards for visual codes employ maximum data limits which are smaller than the size of many image files or files containing non-image biometric data, which are often used to prove identity, e.g., to law enforcement officials or airlines.